An application launcher presents the main display view of a mobile communication device (e.g., the presentation of controls and icons on the color graphics display of a smart phone) and is responsible for starting applications and hosting live widgets. Typically application launchers are installed in devices by the original equipment manufacturer, possibly as a component of a mobile device operating system. In some mobile communication devices (e.g., an unlocked smart phone) a user can replace application launchers.
Access to data communication networks by mobile communication devices may be brokered by media access gateways (MAGs). The mobile device may receive a wireless link from a base transceiver station (BTS) or Enhanced Node B (eNB) to gain access to a radio access network, and the BTS or eNB may route the data network access request to the MAG for processing and potentially for forwarding into the data network.